


Ornithology

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Weechesters, doubledrabble, wee!Dean, wee!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things big brothers have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornithology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oxoniensis, Christmas 2007, in response to the prompt 'Sam/Dean; huddling, wings, ice'.

'When's Dad gonna come?' Sam whines. It's the third time he's asked in ten minutes.

'Soon,' Dean promises, squashing down the tiny voice that reminds him Dad's _never_ late, especially when he knows they're not safe indoors someplace.

'I'm _cold_.' Sam sticks his fingers under Dean's nose. 'Feel my hands, they're like _ice_.'

'So run up and down,' Dean says. 'C'mon, I'll race you.'

They lap the block a few times, but the wind's freezing and it's late: they can't keep going long. When Sam slows to a halt, Dean lets him, draws him into the shelter of the trees. They sit on the low wall there, huddled into their jackets to preserve the heat they've built up.

'Remember that bird show we saw at Pastor Jim's?' Sam says after a while. 'Where the big bird kept the chick warm under its wing?'

'Nope,' Dean lies. He's _thirteen_, for crissake, too old for that shit.

Sam gives him a wounded look and shivers, but says nothing.

_Crap._

'C'mere.' Dean shuffles closer and wraps his arm around Sam's shoulder. 'Guess this means you're a chick.'

Sam leans in, warm against him. 'Thanks, Big Bird.'


End file.
